


What Never Happened

by germanjj



Series: Once You've Crossed That Line [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:26:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanjj/pseuds/germanjj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late at night, the tension needs to find its release.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Never Happened

Jensen was almost asleep when he heard noise outside his bedroom and saw the light being switched on through the gap underneath his door. It was late, really late for a weekday and they had an early call tomorrow, so he wondered why Jared was up.

He rolled onto his side, turning his eyes away from the door and the light, trying to fall back to sleep. He'd had trouble sleeping the whole last week and Jared wandering around the house at two in the morning wasn't helping the matter at all. 

Jensen groaned when he felt himself getting more awake every minute, accompanied by a low burning anger towards Jared that had been building the last few days.

It didn't make any sense. They hadn‘t had a fight or an argument or anything remotely like that. Nothing had happened. And still. They both couldn't deny the tension that was thrizzling between them and it was driving them insane. Casual, innocent touches turned into something irritating and annoying. They snapped at each other more than they ever had done. 

Jensen hated it and he damn well knew that Jared hated it too. But it seemed like there was nothing they could do about it.

 

Jensen sat up as he heard Jared coming down the stairs. That was new. 

Jared had been the one that was drawing away, seeking space. And now he was coming down to Jensen's bedroom in the middle of the night? Jensen's heart started pounding fast in his chest.

The door opened a minute later, silently, and Jensen might never have heard it if he had been asleep.

But he wasn't. So he was sitting on his bed, on the verge of leaving it, staring up at Jared's dark figure that was illuminated by the light behind him.

 

"I can't stop thinking about you."

A sudden silence stretched between them, Jensen gaping at Jared, unable to move.

It was probably the most cheesy line Jensen had ever heard, but it was Jared who had said it, Jared who bit down on his lip, whose chest was heaving in the dark, up and down, and it made Jensen's breath stick.

"Jared," Jensen said, just to say something, just to react.

"I ...," Jared started, then stopped and Jensen noticed his hands, normally strong and sure, and now trembling on his sides. 

"Just once," Jared breathed, almost too low for Jensen to hear. 

But he had heard. 

He gasped as Jared took a step forward to him, to his bed, and with one smooth motion, took off his shirt.

"Jesus." Jensen was frozen to the spot, sitting on the soft sheets, one foot dangling at the side, his hands clutching the cover.

Jared took one more step forward, and another, until his knees where touching the bed, his body only inches away from Jensen.

And he was naked. Except for his loose boxers, he was naked, his huge body looming over Jensen like a promise or a threat or an invitation.

 

Jensen could see, could feel, Jared's eyes raking over his body like fingertips. He heard the breath coming out short and fast out of his friend's mouth and, oh god, he saw it in his eyes. There was so much want, directed at him, and Jensen shivered visibly under Jared's gaze.

"I thought about it,“ Jared went on, his voice breathless and low, scratching over Jensen’s skin. "I mean I can’t … I can’t get married and not know, right? And you are … god, you are...“

Jensen knew that there were a million things he could say, should say right then, but his tongue was dry and heavy in his mouth.

His eyes were glued to Jared’s face, to the fine sheen of sweat building on his neck, and the hunger inside himself shocked him to the core.

Jared stretched out his hand and Jensen noticed how it trembled, how nervous Jared was, when his fingers touched Jensen’s shoulder, a whisper-soft caress over bare skin.

"God,“ Jensen exhaled, his eyes never leaving Jared’s.

"I trust you and I … Jensen you are … if not you then …“

"Shut up,“ Jensen mumbled, then louder,“god, shut up,“ and then he reached for Jared’s arm and pulled him in.

Their lips met immediately, not hesitant, not testing; Jensen just buried his hands in Jared’s hair and his tongue in Jared’s mouth and god, that should be awkward and strange and new but all he could feel was Jared’s tongue against his and the hot slick mouth of his best friend against his own.

Jared scooted closer still, put his weight against Jensen and soon they were crawling up the bed, Jensen pinned down under Jared, the sweet-heavy-new weight on top of him making Jensen gasp in pleasure. 

Jared blanketed him with his body and the sensation made Jensen grip him harder, made him press Jared against him while their mouths never left each other.

Jared was kissing like he was drowning, like he was devouring Jensen’s whole being and Jensen could only follow, could only give as much as he got. He felt Jared‘s thighs against his own, spread his legs to let him in on an instinct he didn’t know he had and Jared groaned into his mouth when their groins met, hard cock rubbing against hard cock.

Jensen would ask himself later why this moment hadn’t woken him up; the obvious proof of the two of them being guys, two straight men kissing and groping like their were starving for each other.

But it didn’t even register back then; all he could feel was the deep, flaring lust that was burning through his body and all he could think of was 'more‘.

When they finally came up for air, Jensen didn’t waste any time, attacked Jared’s neck with sucks and kisses and bathed in the noises he could elicit from his friend.

His hands roamed over Jared's naked back and suddenly he couldn’t stand the fabric of his own shirt separating them; he wanted to feel him, skin to skin. 

He went for the hem of his shirt, tried to pull it up but failed and it took some time until Jared caught up on what Jensen was doing, but then he let go barely long enough so Jensen could pull the shirt up over his head without ripping it in two. 

Jared growled at the sight of Jensen, bare-chested and laid out before him, and Jensen didn’t have to wait long before Jared dived in again, claiming Jensen’s mouth in another bruising and ohsoperfect kiss.

He could feel his own heart pounding against Jared’s chest, both of them naked from the waist up, and Jensen’s dick was heavy and aching between his legs, begging for friction.

Without thinking about it, he slid his hands down Jared’s back, fingertips feeling over hot skin and strong muscle, until he reached his friend's ass, gripping the cheeks tight and pressing him closer to his groin.

At the sight of Jared breaking the kiss and gasping in pleasure, color high on his cheeks and his eyes dark and hooded, his mouth slack and kissbruised; Jensen arched into him, moaning loudly.

"Jensen,“ he heard Jared say above him and then he could feel him move, could feel his dick against his own, only separated by thin fabric, creating sweet friction and an agonizing rhythm.

Jensen knew that they wouldn’t, couldn’t, take this any further even if they had wanted to. The taste of an overwhelming orgasm was already shooting through his veins and he could feel Jared grow frantic above him.

They moved against each other, all sense of rhythm gone, their neverending kiss only a touch between lips and tongues, both too far gone to manage anything else.

And Jensen wanted to laugh, to shake his head in disbelief, because that was a fucking fairytale, a myth, something that never happened in real life; but he couldn’t deny that it was happening there and then between Jared and him:

He could feel Jared shiver and shake above him, could feel himself match the groan that was ripped out of their chests as they both came at the same time.

Jensen was overwhelmed with the pleasure that shot through him, he felt lost and open and raw, better than he could remember ever having felt.

Jared was holding himself above Jensen, panting against his mouth and Jensen closed the distance, desperate still, and Jared met his kiss with a devotion that made Jensen’s heart ache in his chest.

In that moment, Jensen knew, they both knew, that this was something so much bigger than a simple night between friends. 

They came down slowly, desperation turning into something gentle and tender. 

Jared buried his face in Jensen’s neck, breathing him in, and Jensen felt the soft breaths brushing over his skin, his nose rubbing gently against the delicate spot under his ear.

"Let me stay tonight,“ Jared whispered. "Just tonight.“

"Yeah,“ Jensen answered, curling a hand in Jared’s hair.


End file.
